There have been an abundance of devices and systems proposed and used in the past for golf training or golf practice. These various devices and systems each use a different approach or basis on which they are intended to improve a player's golf game performance. In general the previous devices and systems can be grouped into at least three categories. In one category are the practice clubs which are used to practice one's swing, but are not used to hit balls. These practice clubs include practice clubs which are weighted much heavier than the normal golf club and intended to build up the player's muscles. Such clubs are either weighted so the entire club is heavier than the normal club, or are weighted so they are heavier in the club head. Also in this category, weights are applied to a normal club to make the head heavier than normal. These clubs are used to strengthen the player's muscles and for other purposes. Other clubs of various weights and weight distribution in this category are tied, tethered or attached to a stationary object to force the player to swing the practice club through a set pattern or path, presumed to be a correct swing for actual play. The distinguishing feature of this category of practice clubs is that they are not used to actually hit a ball. Even the standard club to which a weight is attached to the club head is not used to hit a ball while the excess weight is attached.
A second category of devices and systems for golf practice are those used by a player who practices with his or her regular golf clubs hitting regular golf balls. Conventional golf clubs are approximately 89 to 109 cm (about 35 to 43 in.) in length and weigh approximately 283 to 454 g (about 10 to 16 oz.). The conventional golf ball weighs no more than about 45.9 g (1.62 oz.) and has a maximum diameter of 4.27 cm (1.68 in.). The devices and systems for use with standard golf clubs and golf balls include various nets, nets with targets, mats for teeing up the ball, various guides for position of the feet, for club path or for body position, impact decals, powders or detectors for showing where on the club head face the ball was hit, and others.
A third category of golf practice devices or systems are those for use when the player uses his or her regular golf club to hit a regular size but light weight ball, such as a whiffle ball, foam or sponge ball, foam or sponge ball with a weight embedded in the foam. Also in this category is a device with a "ball" on the end of a lever which swivels about a pin attached to a mat or base when the player hits the "ball" with a standard golf club.
The above types of golf practice devices and systems provide varying degrees of improvement and/or frustration for the player trying to improve his or her golf game through practice. However, there remains a need for and a great desire for a golf practice device system which will more reliably improve a player's golf game, which will do so in a shorter amount of time spent practicing and which will provide the improvement with less physical stress on the player's body and with less mental stress or frustration.